


A Very Special X-Mas

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Bobby share a sweet moment in the holiday snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special X-Mas

Snow fell all around, making even the familiar streets of New York City look like an undiscovered winter paradise. Jean Grey smiled as she looked, feeling the spreading wonder of those around her as only a telepath could. For once, she was glad to be able to sense the thoughts and feelings of those around her - normally her power led only to the uncomfortable intrusion of their minds into her own.

A familiar presence began to approach, a mixture of boyish good humor and sugar-fueled energy. Jean turned to look, her long red hair whipping around as she did so. "Bobby, you’ve been sampling the eggnog ice cream again." Bobby Drake just smiled at her, thinking, as always, of how beautiful Jean looked to him. "What can I say? It’s good stuff - 100 percent pure sugar." His blue eyes sparkled as he danced in place, imitating a sugar high. Jean laughed at that, her voice as clear and bright as the snow that had just fallen.

Bobby shifted nervously at the feeling that stirred in him. God, after all these years, she still got to him... He cleared his throat as Jean looked at him, sensing the slight shift in his mood. "Um, Jean, I know I shouldn’t have, and that Scott’ll probably kill me for it, but I, uh...bought you something. You know, for Christmas." Jean smiled, playfully tugging at his red and green Santa cap. "Bobby, that’s so sweet of you!" Swallowing nervously at how her bright green eyes made his pulse race, Bobby took a small box out of his inside coat pocket.

Jean looked at it - shiny gold wrapping paper with gold-trimmed red velvet ribbon - and smiled even more. "This is almost too beautiful to open, Bobby." Sensing Bobby’s nervousness, she almost gave the box back to him to make him feel better. Suddenly, though, Bobby’s nervousness changed to determination. "Please open it, Jean - I really want you to have it." She nodded and began to gingerly undo the wrapping. A moment later, she gasped out loud, stunned. "Bobby, this is beautiful..."

Taking the necklace from its case, she held it up to the light. A small gold phoenix dangled from a delicate gold chain, glistening in the bright light reflecting off the snow, and engraved across the front in flowing script was the name Jean. Bobby smiled as she stared at it, dumbfounded. "Look on the back." Jean flipped the charm over to see the words "Love always, Bobby."

Her throat closed momentarily at that, but she managed to stammer out "Bobby, I..." Bobby just smiled at her. "It’s ok, Jean. I know Scott’s the one for you, and always will be. I just had to let you know how I feel, finally." Jean nodded, teary-eyed but smiling. "I knew, actually. I-I think I always have. I just wish..." Jean trailed off, not sure what she wished. Impulsively, she went on tiptoe and hugged Bobby.

Bobby tensed for a moment, then just put his arms around her, not quite believing this was happening. He looked down at Jean, and saw her green eyes looking up at him curiously, as if seeing what he would do. Before he knew it his lips were on hers, savoring the feel of her mouth. The kiss was sweet - romantic, with only the barest hint of passion - and tasted faintly of the raspberry lip balm Jean loved so much. It was over in a heartbeat, but it felt like forever to him anyway.

They parted afterwards, looking at each other nervously. Finally, Jean just smiled. "Merry Christmas, Bobby." Bobby smiled back at her, already back into his role as friend and comrade. "Same to you, Jeannie." he said with a little laugh. Jean smiled at him again. "Friends?" Bobby nodded. "Of course." Taking each other’s hands, they walked down the street in companionable silence, contemplating the impulse that had led, at least for a moment, to a very sweet and special Christmas...


End file.
